Tessa Barry
"She's as tough as they come. Not easily frightened, either." ''—Shockdrop, regarding Tessa. '''Tessa Williams "Tess" Barry' (born November 5, 2064) is a typical adolescent teenager who attends college in California. After finding herself in a crossfire between Shockdrop and his rival Sixfire, Tessa befriended the agent from Cybertron and became his long-lasting friend and partner during his time on Earth. She was greatly surprised to discover there were more Autobots on Earth and even more surprised to learn they were involved in an intergalactic war that begun over six-thousand-million years earlier. Her dedication to helping her fellow humans and looking out for her newfound friends has made her a valuable ally to the Autobots. She is not so easily frightened and unlike certain human beings, she is very tough. History The Past Sometime in 2182, Tessa attended college in California, close to Germantown, Tennesse. She had a reputation of being the most popular girl in school and was noted by other college boys as being very attractive. She lived in an apartment three blocks from college and had some knowledge of an intergalactic war that once raged across Earth between the Transformers. Transformers Frontier One afternoon after one of her classes, Tessa was heading out for lunch when the college came under siege by two Cybertronians who appeared to be fighting to the death. Tessa soon found herself taking cover but observing the two combatants to the point when a stray laser blast sent debris raining down upon her. She most likely would've been killed had Shockdrop not broken off the battle to save her and send her off to safety. She obediently fled the college moments before the other Autobots arrived in response to the attack. Tessa would later return to her apartment where she would take time to rest and recover from the day's events. Almost a week later, Tessa encountered Shockdrop again as she made her way back from shopping at a grocery store and appeared concerned as to how he'd managed to find her. She was confused when the Cybertronian told her that his actions of saving her had put her life in danger, and suggested that she listen to what Goldbug had to say. She was more than surprised to learn that there were more Transformers on Earth, but listened intently to Goldbug's story regarding their home and why they had come to Earth in the first place. Optimus Prime recommended assigning Shockdrop to look after her until they could determine the Decepticons' intentions. Tessa was enthuseastic about becoming involved in their century old war. Personality Tessa was shown to be very serious, but can be at times, disobedient, causing trouble for the Autobots and her fellow Humans. Through her first meeting with the Autobots, she showed her willingness to cooperate with their decisions. Since spending a lot of time with her new friend Shockdrop, Tessa has begun helping him learn more about Earth and even encouraging him to get in trouble with her. However, when the chips are down, she'll look out for her pals and has every bit of confidence that Shockdrop has her back. She also appears to be pretty smart, able to crack Decepticon data and thus help the Autobots prevent anything outright disastrous. Notes * Tessa, while being a new Human character, bares a lot of similarities to the Human characters from Transformers Prime: ** Tessa is very similar to Miko in that she can sometimes be defiant to instructions, following Shockdrop into battlefield where she will get into trouble and sometimes convincing Shockdrop to get into mischief with her. ** Like Jack, Tessa is also very responsible and will more often do as she's told and looks out for her fellow species. She is also more than willing to face the Leader of the Decepticons directly. ** Just like Raf, Tessa also appears to be a genius with computers, able to decrypt Decepticon files and identify what the Decepticons are either building or planning.